De niña a mujer
by ladyalucard15
Summary: El pasito apurado de sus pies, a punto de tropezar con el vestido demasiado largo para su edad . Su pequeña María. Jugando a ser mujer...Tal vez por eso Antonio quería parar el tiempo. Hetalia y Latín Hetalia.


Titulo: De niña a mujer

-Palabras (Según el Word, sin notas):711

Resumen: El pasito apurado de sus pies, a punto de tropezar con el vestido demasiado largo para su edad . Su pequeña María. Jugando a ser mujer. Tal vez por eso Antonio quería parar el tiempo. Hetalia y Latín Hetalia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Latín Hetalia, Y la canción De Niña a Mujer no me pertenecen, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, aunque en esta ultima solo tome su nombre para el titulo y me inspire en ella para hacerlo, esto no es un song-fic, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Advertencia: No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste. Eso si, si es de los que no gusta de ver a Antonio y María teniendo una buena relación Padre e Hija (hasta cierto punto) no me lo haga saber, no me interesa. Pero si por el contrario, eres bienvenido.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

El lo recordaba.

_-¡Papí!- _

Lo recordaba perfectamente, esos momentos, aquellos días.

_-¿Que sucede mi nena?-_

El pasito apurado de sus pies, a punto de tropezar con el vestido demasiado largo para su edad, los altos tacones que aun quedaban grandes.

_-¡Verdad que me veo como una princesa?- _

El ligero peso, la facilidad con la que podía alzarle y quedar a su vista, la textura de la tela que trataba de recoger.

Jugando a ser mujer.

_-¡Por supuesto mi amor!-_

La felicidad que emanaba. El brillo de su mirar. El sonido de su risa.

_-¿Sabes algo? Te quiero mucho, mucho-_

_-Yo te quiero mas-_

_-¡Yo te quiero hasta el cielo...!-_

_-Yo te quiero hasta la luna-_

_-¡Yo te quiero hasta las estrellas!-_

_-Yo te quiero hasta el sol-_

_-¡Yo te quiero hasta todo el universo!_

_-¡Yo te quiero todo lo que digas mas uno!_

_-Yo te quiero hasta...¡Papí! ¡No se vale!-_

Su María.

Su pequeña María.

Todo, todo era tan nítido en su memoria.

Tal vez por eso, era que el se decía, que tal vez no debería crecer.

Tal vez cuando uno pocos años pasaron.

_-¿Adonde vas?-_

_-Ay papi, voy a un lado-_

Cuando su cuerpo fue creciendo, cuando empezó a notar que todos los jóvenes del pueblo la miraban.

Y las salidas se hacían mas largas.

_-María ¿Que tal si vamos mañana juntos al teatro? Tenemos tiempo que no lo hacemos-_

_-Ay papi, lo siento, pero mañana voy a salir con mis amigos. Tal vez otro día ¿Si?_

_-Tal vez...-_

Cuando ya no era igual que antes, y ya no la veía a su lado sentado frente a la chimenea.

Y sentado en el sofá recordaba con añoranza cuando bailaba con el y daban vueltas y vueltas riendo.

Mirando fijamente su retrato del ayer, comparándolo con el presente.

Tal vez, en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta...

Que su niña se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

_-Son tus quince años, ven a bailar una pieza con tu papa que tanto tiempo tiene sin bailar contigo y se siente sumamente triste por ello...-_

_-¡Papa!¡No seas melodramático!¡No es para tanto! Jaja -_

Y por alguna razón, quería parar el tiempo, y tener a su niña para siempre.

_-La próxima semana te vas de viaje, así que si lo es-_

_-Papa...-_

_-Y ya eres toda una señorita, y la otra vez vi a ese chico de la panadería viéndote fijamente...-_

_-Papa...-_

_-Y ya cumpliste quince tan rápido, y ayer apenas tenias cinco...-_

_-Papa...-_

_-Y veo que esta creciendo muy rápido y, y no se porque pero siento como si fuera a perdert-_

Beso en la mejilla, un fuerte abrazo y la canción acabando, no pudo terminar de hablar

_-No vayas a decir eso papa...-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Yo siempre ¡Siempre! seré tu niña...nunca dejare de ser tu nena y de quererte hasta todo el universo-_

No sabia si fue la emoción del momento, las palabras de su pequeña, pero lloro.

_Si, lloro. Se aferro con fuerza a su hija y lo hizo, no le importaba si todos lo veían._

_-P-Pues...yo te quiero...todo lo que digas mas uno-_

Había también una humedad en su hombro, donde la cabeza de su niña posaba.

_-¡E-Eso no se vale papa!-_

Eran tan nítidos los recuerdos, que incluso podía recordar la sensación de las lagrimas en su mejilla.

Incluso la calidez del abrazo, la fuerza con la que se aferraban.

Eran recuerdos de felicidad que estarían eternamente en su memoria.

.

.

.

Y luego que se fue...

...Luego que los años pasasen.

Y las cosas cambiaran.

La falta de comunicación sana.

Y las peleas y conflictos, los rechazos, llegaran.

Y la independencia.

A pesar de todo...

_-¿Sabes algo? Te quiero mucho, mucho-_

_-Yo te quiero mas-_

_-¡Yo te quiero hasta el cielo...!-_

_-Yo te quiero hasta la luna-_

_-¡Yo te quiero hasta las estrellas!-_

_-Yo te quiero hasta el sol-_

_-¡Yo te quiero hasta todo el universo!_

_A pesar de todo..._

_-P-Pues...yo te quiero...todo lo que digas mas uno-_

_-¡E-Eso no se vale papa!-_

_El se seguía aferrando a esos recuerdos tan felices..._

_-Yo siempre ¡Siempre! seré tu niña...nunca dejare de ser tu nena y de quererte hasta todo el universo-_

_._

_._

.

Y el no podía evitar pensar que era cierto.

María siempre sería su niña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: Este fic esta basado en mi baile de quince años junto con mi padre, en donde sonó la susodicha canción de Julio Iglesias y mi padre me dijo Nunca te he dedicado una canción, así que voy a dedicarte esta, total que nos pusimos a bailarla. Como a la mitad ya los dos estábamos llorando, y yo le dije a mi papá que siempre seria su niña. En ese entonces yo ni sabia que Hetalia existía y mucho menos Latín Hetalia, eso vino luego, pero un día me hallaba escuchando música cuando la canción se comenzó a reproducir en mi mp3. Y así, con el recuerdo del sentimiento, y los personajes en mi cabeza, no pude evitar escribir.

Curiosidad de este fic:

En la vida real...

-Mi papa y yo lloramos en mis quince por la misma razón que los dos en este fic.

-Soy venezolana

-Mi papá se llama Antonio (enserio)...

-...Y es de ascendencia española (enserio, créanme, no miento)

-Lo único que faltaría es que me llamara María para completar el pastel, pero nop :p me llamo...otro nombre! XD

-La frase Yo te quiero todo lo que digas mas uno, me lo decía mi papá cuando nos poníamos a discutir por quien quería mas al otro. Ahora ya no lo hace...porque yo lo hago antes xD.

La retroalimentacion es amor, denle click al sexy botoncito de ahi abajo y no me maten de hambre :3.


End file.
